EHP-50
How special do you need to be in order to propagate your own special ammunition? Is it to be one of the lightest and most maneuverable rifle, so light it would fly out of your hand with one bullet? Or is it because the sheer force behind it's shot is laser accurate and focussed? It turns out, you only need an idea, a bullet, and high explosive. The EHP-50 is one such weapon that spawned from this method. History After the creation of the rather popular C-9 Electric Explosive, VS Arms decided to put it's sights on sniper rifles. Taking ideas from the Browning Machine Gun, VS took the .50 BMG rounds that were well known to be one of the most powerful rounds known, and did a rework. Changing the BMG round into a tiny pocket of explosive power. A miniature mortar shell, if you will. Testing of the new ".50 EHP" shell began, with VS Arms bringing various .50 chambered weapons in to see if they would be able to handle a single bullet, as the power of the .50 cal is remarkable, to say the least. Out of the 60 weapons, only 2 weapons managed to fire it: The 98 Bravo, and the Cheytac M200. The others either failed to fire, blew up from one shot, or couldn't accept the round. Seeing these two, VS Arms devised a hybrid, going under the name VSA-MS, standing for VS Arms Mega Shot, a name appropriate for the explosive payload. It only later changed to the EHP-50 designation after completion of the design was made. The EHP would be a turning point in many wars, the .50 caliber ammunition acting like a miniature Rocket Propelled Grenade, allowing it to penetrate heavy armor and smash through cover. However, it's most significant use is as a last stand weapon. Despite having only a 1-round capacity, the propellant within the charge is highly powerful, so much so that it has been dubbed Blastpowder. Operation A single-action rifle, which is mostly unheard of, is what the EHP is. Utilizing an open bolt to further assist in heat management, A round is loaded into the barrel via an opening on the receiver, closed by a mechanism similar to that of belt fed LMGs. When the round is put into the receiver, the mechanism snaps shut similar to the M1-Garand's en-bloc feed. If the operator is not careful, they could loose a finger. Once the mechanism locks, the weapon is ready to fire it's high explosive payload. All that is needed is something to rest the Bipod on, and the operator is golden. When the trigger is pulled, the hammer strikes the primer, which in turns detonates the blastpowder within. This sends the round screaming forward, the gas vents on top of the barrel pushing gas into the mechanism that closes up, opening it for another round as the casing fired goes PING as it flies out of the mechanism. As it is a sniper rifle, it uses a powerful 4x scope by default, but an 8x one for long engagements, and a 12x for ridiculously long range. To assist in recoil management, the stock has a spring system that prevents damage to the operator's shoulder.